Ace Of Hearts
by IceeRose
Summary: Ikuto sends someone to protect Amu from Tadase and anything else that pops up. But will she get distracted by Amu's friend Nagihiko? OcxNagi
1. Getting Settled

**Sakka: Hi everyone welcome to my first fanfic**

**Rhythm: Sakka-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Sakka: But I wish I did so many things I could do (evil smile)**

**xxxxx**

"So are you there yet?" A deep voice asked. I nodded my head even though I knew he would be able to see me. I had just arrived at Seiyo Academy to do a little research before I started my job. I could hear my shoes click against the pavement. I straitened my short, white skirt that fell to mid-thigh and pulling down my black t-shirt. I ignored the stares I was getting from the elementary students who had just gotten out of school.

"I'm there Onii-sama, don t worry I know what I'm doing. Onee-chan trusts me why can't you?" I asked sighing. Just because I was younger he thought I couldn't do it. I opened the door to the office of the school. "Look I have to go, there's important piece of business I need to attend to before I get started. It's called, Getting to know your enemy. Later." I shut the phone before he could say anything else.

"He doesn't believe in us does he Haiyuu-Chan?" My Chara Joyuu asked putting her hands on her hip. I shrugged. She shook her head her black hair that was in a pony tail swished with it. I smiled shaking my head like wise and walked into the office of the school.

"Um, excuse me? I ask to the secretary, I was wondering if I could maybe get some information on the Guardians from last year. You see I'm starting school with them and my brother says that it would be best to get to know them." I said my smile turning sweet. I swear I could give someone a cavity from this little act.

"Well of course sweet heart, give me a minute and I ll get you some copies from our files". She said leaving to go get them. Bingo. This would be too easy, though the whole sweet thing I would need to drop. She came back moments later handing me a folder, Here you go all the Guardians files are in here. Thanks so much. I said taking it then placing it in my bag that hung at my side and walked out the door.

I could hear Joyuu giggling I rolled my eyes, "Well Joyuu it seems that we re now kind of like secret agents, want to be the look out?"

"Definitely!" She exclaimed, "I'm on it agent Haiyuu-Chan!" She flew out the door and quickly to the gate. I laughed, she could act as cool as an ice cube but she would always be the bubbly little Chara and most likely my complete opposite. "Haiyuu I see someone, and I think he has a Chara too. Should we talk to him?" She was suddenly back snapping my out of my thoughts. I hurried up to the gate to see a boy, I think, withlong purple hair coming our way with a matching Chara floating around him.

"Hide Joyuu, if he has a Chara we don't want him to see you yet. He must be a Guardian, we'll find out for sure once we get home." I said quietly. She hid in my bag with the folder. Sadly I had to walk past the strange boy to get home, oh well may as start you haveto pass him at one point. I started walking as I got closer I was more sure that he was a boy. He had golden eyes, and was wearing what looked to be the school s uniform, a white shirt with a green tie and black jacket that matched his black pants.

"Nagi I sense a Chara near-by." I heard the boy s Chara say, so his name was Nagi? Or was it a nick-name? Well I would just have to wait, and find out tomorrow when I start school, or maybe tonight, depending if he was a guardian or not. "Do you think it s that girl's? Wait, I'm guessing that when he said That girl s he was referring to me, shoot was I found out already?

"Only one way to find out," Nagi muttered. I walked quicker towards me crap, crap, crap. Excuse me for the sudden question but you wouldn t happen to have a Chara would you? He asked. His golden eyes were full of curiosity and my mind went blank for a second but I recovered just as quickly.

Here goes nothing. "I might, why do you want to know?" I said nonchalantly. I heard a muffled giggle that must have been coming from Joyuu if he heard her she would be in so much trouble tonight.

I'm just curious, and you re not alone if you do, there s quite a few of us around here who do. Last year we were all called the Guardians. He said smiling. Well that answered my question; he is a guardian, but which one? Onii-sama didn't really tell me about any of them besides Hotori Tadase, and Hinamori Amu, that's probably because they were the only ones he knew.

"Well the only way to find out is either to wait or be curious enough to find out," I shrugged, maybe I would tell them tomorrow. I don't know about you but I'm taking that as her having one, Chara said landing on his shoulder, I bet she can see and hear me right now. He stared right at me, oh joy." I'm sorry I've got to go, I'm actually really late for something, but maybe I'll see you tomorrow at school". I said making sure that my eyes didn t stray off to look at the Chara again. That was the last thing I needed.

"Uh okay, I guess I will see you tomorrow." He gave a small smile and we both started to walk off, man is it just my imagination or was that kid really weird? I shrugged, maybe it was both. I quickly made it home and quickly head to my new room that had still remain black despite my mother's offer to change the color. It didn't matter to me I like black, no I'm not emo. I pulled the folder out of the bag and Joyuuout with it, she was smirking, for reasons unknown to me. "I think that boy might like you Haiyuu," she said, "Which really doesn't mean anything sense all guys like you. Well until you turn them down." She giggled but I ignored her and started searching through the folders picking up Tadase's first.

_Hotori Tadase_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 13_

_Birthday: March 29th_

_Blood type: B_

_Hair color: Blonde Eye color: Red/pink_

_Height: 155 cm (5'1")_

I stared at the picture that was also in the file, was this right? So she liked _him_?! Big bro must haveleft out the fact that that girl was blind, no wonder she liked them both. I smiled I was only half joking with that, because for Tadase I just couldnt understand why girls thought he as attractive. Let s see the next one.  
_Hinamori Amu_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 13 _

_Birthday: September 24th _

_Blood type: O_

_Hair color: Pink _

_Eye color: Gold _

_Height: 152 cm (5')_

Wow she was really pretty, at least I know my brother has good eye sight she seems pretty nice too if sis likes her. Well she should be fun to meet, most likely, I m not sure how much she ll like me after she figures out the major reason I m here. Making sure that she doesnt get together with Tadase, shouldn t be too hard. I looked at two folders that had the same last name written on them. The first one was the boy I saw today.

_Fujisaki Nagihiko_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 13_

_Birthday: July 4th_

_Blood type: AB_

_Hair Color: Blue/Violet_

_Eye color: Amber _

_Height: 160cm (5'3")_

_  
_Yep that was him, no doubt what-so-ever, so who was the other? His brother or sister? I opened the other folder curiously. Really I didn t get much more information, duh. Apparently her name is Nadeshiko and she was his twin sister so the only difference was gender and name but the picture hardly seemed different too. Here I thought that all boy and girl twins were faternal, but I've been wrong before, not that I'll admit that out loud, to anyone. Well school should be interesting fast. I smiled, I can't wait until tomorrow.

**(Nagihiko's pov)**

"Thanks Nagi for doing this, I won't ask you to do this again. Just I'm really busy tomorrow and can't help show the new kid around." Tadase said handing me a manilla evelope. He didn't know this but I actually was hoping he would ask me to show her around, after meeting her earlier today. I could tell she was new, one she wasn't wearing her uniform, two I hadn't seen her during the graduation last year or the welcoming this year. There was something slightly familar about her dark blue eyes, I felt I had seen them before, maybe that's what seemed to make her so mysterious.

"No problem, it's not like I have anything important going on in home room Sensei won't mind a bit," I said shrugging like it was just because I had nothing better to do. Which really I didn't.

"Thanks again Nagihiko I'll see you tomorrow!" He said waving and leaving the front porch. I closed the door and immdiatly opened the evelope ignoring my charas that were both hovering above my head I smiled and scanned the list.

_Kuroppoi Haiyuu_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 13_

_Birthday: December 5th_

_Blood Type: A_

_Hair color: Black_

_Eye color: Dark Blue_

_Height: 155 (5' 1")_

"Wow she's pretty," Temari and Rhythm said in unison. I smiled they were right she was really pretty, and it looks like me and her were going to get to know each other a little bit more. I walked down the hall to my room and sat down trying relax so I could go to sleep, it didn't work. I was too wound up, tomorrow was going to be intresting.

xxxxxxx

Sakka: Well I should have more up shortly Promise!

Rhytm: Please R&R

Sakka: Remember this is my first fic so give me any tips you think will help. :D


	2. First day, Secrets?

**Sakka: Sorry for the non updating it's the end of the semester so I've been having fun exams ToT I must have failed to mention this is a OC pairing (some Amuto), but if you like it and want me to do a Cannon pairing just telling me what pairing and I'll start brainstorming. **

**Ikuto: Too bad you don't have a brain to storm.....**

**Sakka: First of all, that didn't make sense, second of all you aren't even really in this fic. At least not now.**

**Ikuto: And you should fix it.**

**Sakka: I'll think about it now disclaimer!**

**Ikuto: Sakka-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara. But I think I should. :D**

**Sakka: Then it wouldn't be children appropriate..**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Haiyuu's Pov)**

"Haiyuu wake up already, seriously you sleep more than Ikuto," said the voice pounding against my door I sat up my mind still half asleep. Then I remembered, school.

"What's my prize?" I asked getting up heading over to my drawer. She said something else but I really had already stopped paying attention. I pulled out my white button up shirt and putting it on exchanging it for the one I had fallen asleep in and slipped on my short green skirt. I left the room and headed for the bathroom and brushed through my long black hair letting it fall down at my waist. Really I didn't want to go to school I already knew half the stuff they were going to teach me this year but still I had to at least seem normal. I left the bathroom and headed down the stairs just to run into my sister. "Morning." I said with a slight smile.

"Hurry up sleeping beauty or we'll both be late for school," she muttered rolling her eyes. She was already in her black dress uniform with her blonde hair pulled up in pigtails. We both rushed down to eat and the next thing I knew Utau was dragging me out to the car, and shoving me in the passenger seat throwing my jacket, bag, and boots on my lap. Wow that was a fast morning.

"When exactly did you learn to drive?" I asked putting my seatbelt on nervously, she just smiled. Great I'm going to die before I make to school, I ran my hand through my hair and sighed,"Well it was nice knowing me."

She rolled her eyes,"Man you're the biggest Drama Queen I've ever met," she said,"And coming from me it means quite a bit." She had already started the car and was making her way to my middle school. "Anyway remind me why Ikuto wanted _you_to watch over Amu instead of me who he's known almost all of his life?"

"Because I'm Amu's age so I get closer to her," I said giving her a 'duh' look,"Why? Onee-chan jealous again?" Her face turned red. I laughed as she pulled up to the school, I pulled on my boots and jacket while Joyuu came out of my bag rubbing her eyes. Man and I was the heavy sleeper. She snapped her fingers and a pair of sunglasses cover my eyes. "Nice touch Joyuu." I said smirking. "Thanks I know. Now remember you want to be nice, but don't over do it like yesterday." I nodded and opened the car door the bag slung over my shoulder, well here we go. I shut the door and tried to ignore the thousand of stares I was getting again, move along people. Joyuu sat on my shoulder humming the whole time man it must be awesome to be her right now.  
**(Nagihiko's pov)**

"Hey Rima, hey Nagi, " Amu said smiling as she came in the class room.

"Wow Amu this must be the first time you're actually early to school. Is the world as we know it ending?" Mashiro-san asked. Amu-chan turned red. Rhythm, Kusu Kusu (Mashiro-san's Chara) chuckled a little but it really was a surprise for her to be here so early.

"No but me and Tadase have to go help Yaya with something so the Chairman needs us here early to get us excused for missing class," she said,"Tadase should be here in a minute." Like she had read his mind he walked through the door. So that's why he was too busy, he was spending time with Amu.

"Have fun guys," I said with a smile as Tadase took Amu's hand and pulled her out of the classroom. Rima didn't look too happy I shook my head still smiling. Then heard a bunch of whispers in the corner.

"Did you see the new girl? She looks so cool I hope she's in this class!" A voice said excited.

"Do you think that she'll want to be friends with us or do you think she'll be with the Guardians like last time?"

"I think she's defintely part of her group, but who knows?" They were silenced as our teacher came in.

"Good morning class," she said smiling.

"Good morning Fuzen-Sensei." We answered so more enthusiastic than others. "Today class we have a new student, her name is Kuroppoi Haiyuu. I hope you all will welcome her into our class." She said smiling bigger. That's when Haiyuu walked in, she kind of reminded of Amu right now. She had sunglass that covered her eyes and her jacket was unbuttoned and unlike other girls she was wearing tall black boots.

She removed her glasses and looked at the glass her face seemed very composed,"Hi." She said simply sending the class into a cacophony. She rolled her eyes.

"Kuroppoi-san, Fujisaki-san will be showing you around the school, when you get back you will be in the seat to the left of him." Fuzen-Sensei said motioning me to come up. That's when I noticed that a small figure was sitting on her shoulder really it was almost a mini verison of her. She had on a similar school outfit but her eyes were amethyst and her black hair had a clip with the the drama masks [the smily and crying one] and was pulled back into a ponytail. So she did have a chara! I took her hand and started to pull her out of the class room and the cacophony got louder and I swear I saw her cheeks turn pink, I smiled, this was going to be a lot of fun.

**(Haiyuu pov)**

Okay, I was not expecting that at all. My cheeks were still flushed as Fujisaki-san, as the teacher called him since I'm still not sure, had pulled me out of the room. He stopped and turned to face me,"So Kuroppoi-san you do have a chara." He said looking at Joyuu who was climbing back to her position on my shoulder.

His Chara also landed on my shoulder,"The name's Rhythm," he said to both of us.

"Joyuu," she said making a pair of dark glasses for herself and slid them on. "Pleasure to meet you both." Rhythm hugged her and she jumped back, I gave a small smile, there goes Joyuu's 'spicy' act.

Fujisaki-san started to walk again pulling me along with him. "Well now that we have introductions out of the way let's start the tour Kuroppoi-san this-"

"Haiyuu-san." I said quietly.

"What was that?" He asked not turning to look at me.

"I don't want you calling me Koroppoi-san, it's Haiyuu-san or Haiyuu-chan." I said gently pulling my hand away from his. "I refuse to be called by my last name by you Fujisaki-san." My voice started to sound a little stubborn, great I might be turning into to Utau. Really I just didn't want to be called by a last name that doesn't really belong to me.

"Okay then, you call me Nagi then." My cheeks got hotter and were probably a hot pink, but he didn't notice he just continued what we were actually out here for.

**((Later in the classroom))**

"It took you long enough," someone said. The voice belong to a short girl with long dirty blond hair and eyes that matched Nagi's.

"Sorry that I made your boyfriend take so long," I said sitting down I never did make good first impressions, not like I tried either. "But he's back now chill out shortie." Nagi was blushing and was very silent while his and the girl's character were both laughing.

The girl's face was red too but it look like it was because she was mad,"He's is _not _my boyfriend." She said emphasizing the not,"Plus I'm not that much shorter than you." She turned back to Nagi,"So when did Amu say she and Tadase would be back?" She asked. Shoot Amu and Tadase were both gone, together? Well I'm sure nobody will mind as long as nothing important happens that I can't stop, then I would be in trouble, _a lot_ of trouble.

"She didn't. Now calm down Mashiro-san I doubt Haiyuu-san meant it that way, but that does sound something that you would say if we were a, couple." He hesiatated on the word then continued talking to me now,"Me and Mashiro-san are just friends Haiyuu-chan. Actually Mashiro-san doesn't really like me that much, she's just really jealous."

"Why would I be jealous of a stupid cross-dresser like you? And this must be the millionth time I've told you Amu likes me better than you, she still thinks that you're Nadeshiko's twin." She sniffed I saw sparks fly between their eyes. I was now extremely confused, crossdresser? And Amu only thinks he's Nadeshiko's twin, isn't he? Okay I'm really missing something here, were they keeping something from Amu? Better yet why? Like Nagi said it didn't seem like Mashiro-san liked him very much, or really at all. Why wouldn't she tell on him? Ugh so many questions I wanted to ask but was it really my business? Well I intend to make it mine now.

"Um what the heck are you guys talking about?" I asked. "Because I think I'm missing a very important detail in this conversation, first of all who the heck is Nadeshiko? Second, Nagi you're a crossdresser? Oh and you may as well tell me now I have ways of getting information anyway." Joyuu grinned she knew what I was talking about. I actually saw Mashiro give a nervous glance at Nagi who was staring at me in total shock.

"Okay I'll tell you but not right now when people can hear me, I'll meet you after school to explain it all." His face had flushed completely red. Mashiro-san smirked slightly while the chara was on the desk laughing her head off. I wonder what her character change was, she seemed a little, I don't know how to say this nicely, snobby. While her Chara looked carefree and happy they seemed like polar opposites, but who was I to judge. I stared up at the board trying to pay attention but I really couldn't wait to get out of class and be less confused about what they had just been talking about. Now that I think about it, I've her the name Fujisaki before, but where have I heard it? She must be very popular for something. Well just 4 more hours until I would know, but it seems like 4 days.

*FlashBack*

"Haiyuu, you're going back to Japan for awhile," my father said one night after I had finish practicing.

"What? Why? We haven't lived in Japan since I was 4," I said confused, it was really sudden. I was used to moving but I usually had a bit of a warning but not this time, what was up?

"You're brother will becoming soon so I thought it is for the best to send you to meet your mother since you haven't seen her for 10 years at the least. It won't be bad you know Japanese that's why we stayed in Japan that extra year to make sure you knew it in case we ever went back." He said giving me a reasurring smile. "You're mother and sister will help you adjust to everything and you can start public school, I'll meet you there later but there are some things that I need to do here before I do." I just nodded, I can't believe I was just going to be sent of like that. In fact two days after that I was at the airport ready to go. But just before I got on the plane my cellphone went off.

I didn't recognize the number but I flipped it open,"Hello?" I asked unsure.

"You must be Haiyuu, don't worry I'm not some stalker. I got your number from our sister after dad sent them the letter," A deep voice said into the phone. Wait he said our sister so that meant he was-

*End Flashback*

"Haiyuu wake up already class is over!" Joyuu yelled into my ear. I lifted my head to see her look a little angry, but she should know that I fall asleep during lessons easily. "Goodness you really are Sleeping Beauty, you don't even have to act." I heard a chuckle though I already knew who it belonged to, I turned to see Nagi laughing.

I lifted an eyebrow,"What are you laughing at?" I gave a small yawn and stood up,"Now come on you have some explaining to do." That shut him up. We walked out of the school people still staring at the new girl and I pretended that it didn't annoy me what so ever. I saw the familar black car in front of the gates, shoot! I had forgotten she was going to pick me up,"Nagi excuse me for a second I got to go talk to my sister about something," I hurried off leaving him slightly confused. I knocked on the window and waited for her to roll it down,"Look I'm going somewhere else with a Guardian so you can go do whatever it was you were going to do in the first place." She opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off by a voice, one that got familar fast.

"Hoshina-san?" He asked starting to peer around me. I moved in his way making sure she didn't get a good look at her, luckily she caught on and rolled up the window. I almost let out a sigh when she left but I was already suspicious enough.

"Who's Hoshina-san?" I asked tilting my head and making it seem like I was a completely innocent. He just stared at me, I have a feeling I'm going to regret my next move, I grabbed his arm and started to pull him after me I didn't know where we were going but I really didn't care. When I ran out of breath I let go and put my hands on my knees huffing. I could hear three others trying to catch their own breath, I was the first to stand up I looked around to see we were standing in front of Seiyo Academy the same place we ran into each other. Well how, ironic this was probably one of the last places I wanted to end up.

"Nagi!!!!!" A high pitched voice squealed. Sooner than I could focus what was going on a ginger haired girl had tackled Nagi to the ground and was hugging him tightly he was protesting and his Rhythm was laughing. "Wow Nagi you never told me you had fans at the Elementary school to, let me guess the High School girls are head over heels too." I said with a teasing smirk while his face turned slightly pink. "I-I don't, this is Yaya she is a gaurdian just like I was," he said trying to defend himself.

"Whatever, now are you going to tell me what you and Mashiro-san were talking about or not?" I asked folding my arms and tapping my foot dramaticly. He nodded,"Bye Yaya I'll come back and visit tomorrow and see if the others will come, I promise." He said and we walked off to a quiet spot on the school grounds,"Okay but first you have to answer my questions,"

"Fine what are they?" I asked knowing this could be bad, stupid Utau, worst sister ever.

"Why are you here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakka:Okay that was a bit of a fail but I couldn't find a good place to stop. Oh and if you want me to add Amuto soon you must do something for me.

Ikuto: R&R! Hit that green button please! Please! Please! When do I ever beg? This is very important for me please don't be heartless *goes off begging*

Sakka: Wow way oc I'll have to fix that. Well later and follow Ikuto's plead.


End file.
